It's a Long Road
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Akane wakes up in the Kamiya Dojo and meets a long lost friend. Joining Kenshin's group, Akane proves to Sanouske that he is no longer the little girl she once used to be.


**AN:** This is my first Kenshin fic, so please, be nice. I know it's very confusing, but please, wait for the next chapter. I promise, things will clear up! Pleae comment and review, and tell me what you think? I haven't watched the series in a while, so I may have screwed up in description, but I'm sure I've got Sano's and Captain Sagara's personalities down pretty well. I'm looking forward to working on this, so please encourage me with your support!

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the series nor characters. Other than Akane.

"_What's a girl doing here? You should have stayed back in your own village," the boy spouted rather mockingly, the corner of his lips drawn up in a taunting grin. His brown orbs gazed down in a belittling manner. His eyes were near challenging, as if daring her to prove him wrong._

_And she did._

_With an angered cry, the girl with the odd sea-green hair and violet-red orbs lunged forward, tackling the boy to the ground. The two shouted and kicked, punched and wrestled across the dirt covered ground; cursing with ferocity. In a mass of green and brown, it became apparent that this was no normal cat fight because there was not a single sliver of mercy._

"_**Sanouske, Akane – That's enough already!**__"_

_When the voice, strong and sure, rose above the chaos, the two small forms came to a panting stop. The girl, Akane, had the boy, Sanouske, pinned under her, while the wide meat of his palm pushed at her face. Both kids probably no older than thirteen seemed to hold a lot of heart._

_As the two scrambled and untangled themselves from each other, the Captain stepped forward, arms crossed over broad chest. "You two need to play nice. We're here to fix problems, not cause them," he said gently yet sternly, dark orbs cutting towards the two, a brow arching._

"_Y-Yes, Captain Sagara!"_

_The two saluted in unison, before casting heated glares towards one another. This brought a small sigh of frustration from the Captain, a hand sweeping back midnight blue hair from his face. "Now, now you two. Stop acting like a bunch of kids. Sano, just because she is a girl, that doesn't make her any less useful," he murmured, giving the boy a look when he opened his mouth to protest._

_And when Akane ducked her head to giggle into her hands, she instantly stopped and bit down on her lower lip, before averting her gaze shamefully when Sōzō Sagara brought his eyes to her, "And Akane, you need to stop being so quick tempered. Always keep your cool unless you want to die on the battle field," he continued to lecture._

_Once he was finished reasoning with the two runts, the man offered a warm and kind smile before out reaching both of his hands to ruffle their hair, "So, will you two plan nice?" he inquired with a closed-eyed smile._

_Both of the underlings blinked, shying away half-heartedly from the all too familiar touch. With a soft sigh, the two forced their eyes to meet, before coming to a silent agreement. With a small nod, the two grinned at their idol, "Yes Captain Sagara!"_

_The Captain gave them both a skeptical look, but then allowed a warm smile to grace thin lips. Standing to his full height, he let out a loud yawn, long arms stretching rather cat-like over his head, "It's getting late, you two should head to bed," The Captain murmured with a soft-spoken smile, a hand rising to press along the red cloth around his brow, before wagging his brows._

_Both Akane and Sanosuke gazed up at the tall man, eyes bright with admiration. Then, they gave a toothy grin, raising a hand to their own head-bands, wagging their brows, "Good night, Captain Sagara!" Akane had chirped in a cheerful manner, giving a closed-eyed smile before glancing at Sanouske. Her lids lowered half-way, lips pursing in a subtle pout, cheek puffed out a bit, "Good night, tori-atama," she then grinned childishly, sticking her tongue out before running off._

_Sano blinked his amber eyes, before squaring his feet, hands balled into fists at his side, "What was that, baka-kame!" he bellowed loudly, shaking a fist in the air, kicking dirt. His teeth ground together in anger, before the laughter settled in. Blinking as he calmed, Sano lifted his eyes towards the Captain, who was laughing so lively into a closed-fist, tears clinging to his lashes._

_Sano blinked, before flushing a light pink, averting his gaze. Scratching at the back of his neck absent-mindedly, he cleared his throat before beaming up at the man, "Good night, Captain Sagara," he murmured softly with voice thick with respect. _

"_Good night, Sanouske," Sōzō chuckled under his breath, watching the lanky form run off. He gazed out into the darkness after, the warm smile still on his handsome features as he lifted his dark blue orbs towards the star-littered sky._

"_A new era. . . That's what we're fighting for," he breathed out with a thoughtful sigh. "I wonder what our future has in store for us?" he then shook his head, eyes falling shut before walking gracefully to take watch._

_**ORORORORORORO ~**_

"_. . . . yayoi no akebano ni,_

_Yomo no yamabe o miwataseba,_

_Hanazakari kamo shirakumo no,_

_Kakaranu mine koso nakari kere."_

_As the girl's soft voice came to a slow stop, the men around the campfire applauded enthusiastically, some standing while some chuckled. The girl at the center smiled softly before giving a low bow of appreciation, before rising gracefully to her full five feet two inch height. The whole while, her violet orbs was glued to the Captain's face of approval, a light flush warming her cheeks._

_Akane mumbled her thanks before walking over, taking a seat on the log next to the only Sekihoutai boy of her age. She sat down stiffly, arms crossed over her chest, as she gazed into the crackling embers of the fire._

"_You're pretty darn pathetic, you know that, baka-kame?" Sano laughed with a grin, hands clasped behind his head. In the next moment, he let out a loud cry as he rubbed angrily at the sudden sore spot behind his head, "What was that for!" he demanded, eyes glowering at the bratty female._

_Akane lifted her chin in a loud huff, eyes closed tightly as she tried her best to disregard the other's existence completely. He allowed the chatter of the other men cool her fiery heart. She loved Captain Sagara's laugh especially._

"_You really like the Captain, don't you?"_

_The question came off as odd, which was why Akane found herself staring at the spiky-haired boy with an arched brow. "What're you talking about?" she asked, for once speaking more matured towards the tall boy. Her head angled to the side minutely, violet orbs gazing over towards Sano with softly smiling lips._

_Sanouske blinked, meeting her gaze steadily before leaning back slightly, clearing his throat. He noted the way her sea-foamed hair cascaded down her back in subtle waves. The way her arms and legs were toned with muscles under her black and red kimono. The dimple on her left cheek when she smiled. The way her red-violet orbs stared so intently at him, bright with resolve and curiosity._

_Akane giggled lightly, before pulling her knees to her chest, chin rested against the gap, "I don't love Captain, not in that way," she whispered softly, with a shake of her head. "Not anymore, anyway. I know he won't ever return my affection. I'm just a stupid little girl to him," releasing a heft sigh, she traced invisible patterns into the cloth over her knees. When she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she jumped lightly in surprise, before glancing his way._

"_I don't think you're stupid. You're actually pretty sma-.."_


End file.
